A Farewell
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Kematian adalah salah satu hal yang mutlak. Maka apa yang akan dirasakan oleh sang kekasih saat hatinya kosong oleh satu jiwa? / AC / AU / Drabble / Warning: Character Death.
**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny and the quote aren't mine**

 **Warning : Asucaga. AU. Character death. Possibly OOC and typo(s)**

 _A/N: I found this story on my old folder, i tried to remake and it turned to be this. Since that I have an angsty feels towards them nowadays so I'm sorry, this story may dissatisfy you (again)._

 _Thanks for read!_

* * *

 _[George Eliot says, "Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love."]_

 _A Farewell_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tidak. Athrun, kau harus bertahan. Kau bisa. Kau—" gadis berambut pirang itu tersedu-sedu. Ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya di tengah kata-kata yang ia utarakan. "-hidup." Mata dan hidungnya merah. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan –ia tak akan sanggup untuk mengingat.

Telapak tangan gadis itu meraih wajah yang sedang terlihat tidur dengan damai di hadapannya. Air mata itu masih jatuh, menetes membasahi salah satu sisi pipi milik seorang yang ia cintai. Athrun, sang pemuda yang memejamkan mata, bergeming dalam tidur abadinya.

Cagalli mengelus pipi Athrun dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Mengamati kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan kilau bak batuan zamrudyang tak pernah Cagalli rasakan bosan saat melihatnya selama dua tahun ini. Air mata yang ia tahan beberapa saat yang lalu kembali jatuh membasahi salah satu sisi pipi Athrun. Ya, hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang selama hampir lima belas menit di kamar berdinding putih yang ia dan Athrun tempati. Jemari tangan kanan gadis berambut pirang sepinggang itu kini berpindah dengan pelan ke dahi Athrun. Menyingkirkan beberapa helai sekelam malam yang menutupinya.

"Bangun Athrun. Aku mohon," lirihnya pelan.

Keinginan yang bodoh, batin Cagalli mengingatkan. Athrun tak akan pernah bangun lagi. Karena pemuda itu sudah dinyatakan tiada sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau—" Cagalli menelan ludah, kalimat yang ia ingin sampaikan serasa tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Cagalli," panggil seseorang. Gadis itu merasakan ada yang menepuk –atau bahkan meremas bahunya. Tapi ia tidak sedikitpun menggubris. Karena fokusnya saat ini hanyalah pada kekasihnya, Athrun.

"—tidak mungkin meninggalkanku, kan? Itu janjimu padaku Athrun, kau ingat?" Tanpa disadari Cagalli, ia semakin terisak dengan apa yang baru saja ia utarakan. Sungguh kedua indra penglihatan miliknya terasa semakin perih akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Bibirnya kelu saat otaknya memutar kembali kaset ingatan dua hari lalu, sewaktu Athrun hidup, tanpa kekurangan apapun. Termasuk jiwa dan cintanya.

" _Hey, Cagalli," pemuda bersurai biru pekat itu memanggil kekasihnya yang sibuk membolak-balik halaman pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh si dosen beberapa minggu lalu._

" _Hm?" responnya tanpa ingin repot-repot menjawab panggilan sang kekasih. Bagi gadis berambut terang itu tugas ini lebih penting sekarang, karena jatuh tempo pengumpulannya adalah besok. Dan seorang Cagalli, tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu libur sehari untuk menyelesaikan algoritma yang bisa memecahkan kepala setiap orang._

 _Athrun hanya tersenyum melihat gadis itu menggumamkan beberapa kata yang mungkin sedang ditulisnya. Tapi ia diam, seperti merenungi sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu. Perasaannya hanya berkata bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang salah dalam waktu ke depan._

" _Kalau aku pergi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _Celetukan Athrun mampu membuat Cagalli menaruh penanya, dan membalikkan kursi untuk menghadap Athrun. Ia menembakkan tatapan menyelidik kepada Athrun, hanya sejenak, tak lama. "Karena algoritmaku hampir selesai, mungkin aku akan ikut kau –kalau kau pergi," jawab Cagalli enteng sambil mengangkat Cagalli bayangkan adalah pemuda itu mengajaknya kencan. Ia menyeringai._

" _Bukan itu maksudku," desah Athrun. "Kalau aku pergi jauh sekali—" ia menekankan kata jauh sekali, "—dan kau tidak bisa ikut. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" tanya Cagalli dengan cepat._

" _Err, entahlah. Aku hanya sekedar bertanya. Hanya seandainya ..." Athrun kembali merenung._

 _Melihat kejanggalan dalam diri Athrun, Cagalli beranjak meninggalkan meja belajarnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Athrun. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin Athrun katakan, tapi tidak bisa ia utarakan. Dan Cagalli ingin mencoba menenangkan Athrun. Berbicara padanya pelan-pelan, ia akan melindunginya jika Athrun memang merasa tidak nyaman. Seperti Cagalli yang biasanya._

" _Athrun."_

 _Pemuda itu merasakan hangat telapak tangan Cagalli yang memegang punggung tangannya. Kekasihnya kini menatapnya dengan intens. Mata madu keemasan itu seakan mengebor bulatan batu zamrud miliknya, memaksa agar ia memberitahukan apa yang saat ini ada dipikirannya. Tapi demi Haumea, ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otak pemuda ini._

" _Katakan."_

 _Sekali lagi pemuda itu mendesah. Ia menyisir ke belakang helaian rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Cagalli tersenyum tipis melihat apa yang Athrun lakukan. Ia teringat kakaknya yang mempunyai kebiasaan sama ketika masalah menghantui otaknya._

" _Tidak ada," akhirnya Athrun menjawab setelah beberapa saat diam. Tapi jawabannya sama sekali tidak memuaskan Cagalli yang saat ini merubah raut mukanya menjadi masam. Dan Athrun hanya tersenyum lebar atas mimik yang Cagalli tunjukkan. Dirangkulnya Cagalli dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang Cagalli percaya ia takkan pernah mengingkarinya. Dan Cagalli mengembalikan pelukan Athrun dengan erat, berharap itu bukanlah pelukan terakhirnya untuk Athrun, karena gadis itu tahu ada perasaan cemas terselip diantara rengkuhan itu._

" _Tidak, karena aku akan terus bersamamu. Aku tahu itu."_

 _Tapi aku tidak bersamamu, Athrun..._

* * *

Hujan gerimis sore itu mengiringi kepergian sang pemuda yang dicintainya. Tidak sedikit orang yang kehilangan sosok bijaksana yang sempat mampir dalam kehidupan mereka itu. Sebagian dari mereka menangis. Sebagian dari mereka tidak menitikkan air mata sama sekali, tapi ia tahu mereka tetap merasa sedih karena hati mereka sekarang kosong oleh satu jiwa. Bahkan langit pun menangis untuknya.

Dan tak mungkin baginya untuk tidak menangis ketika ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai. Memang ia lelah menangis seharian kemarin, tapi tetap saja air mata gadis itu terlalu keras kepala padahal ia berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin tetesan itu tidak jatuh di atas makam. Meskipun begitu ia berusaha untuk tegar, berjanji kepada hati nuraninya sendiri bahwa ia takkan pernah meneteskan air mata lagi untuk kekasihnya seusai upacara pemakaman ini selesai. Karena ia tahu, Athrun takkan pernah suka jika ia menangis, membasahi bola mata madu keemasan miliknya hanya karena kematiannya. Karena Athrun terlalu berharga untuk ditangisi. Karena Athrun ingin dikenang dalam dalam senyuman, bukan tangisan.

 _Athrun, terimakasih karena kau telah mengisi sebagian hidupku denganmu._

 _Athrun, kau memang bukan masa depanku, tapi aku akan mengingatmu selalu._

 _Athrun, aku mencintaimu._

 _(end)_


End file.
